Somethin's Wrong
by Todalin Hikari
Summary: Todalin spends the day with her beloved brother, however her behaivior is much stranger than usual. What could be going on?   sorry for the spelling, please dont hate me for it


"Todo," Tala said strongly. "Will you please sit down for two seconds?"

"Sorry Nii-san," Todo cooed. "But that would meen I would have to stop jumping, and I don't want to stop jumping. Your bed is nice and bouncy." She winked at him and jumped faster.

Tala sighed deeply and shook his head. Kai had to take care of some family matters today and after the insodent with Brooklyn he didn't want to leave her home alone. So Tala, being the best friend, said he would look after her. Now he was beginning to think that wasn't such a good idea. Todo was perfectly normal when she arrived but for some reason, she turned crazy and wanted to jump on the bed.

"Jump with me Brother," Todo begged. "It's fun." She let out a long stream of giggles.

Tala shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "Now get down."

Todo saw the anger in his eyes and suddenly grew a little scared. She stopped jumping. "I'm sorry, Brother," she said saddly, and stepped off the bed. "I didn't meen to make you mad." Her eyes cast down to the floor.

A slight guilt krept up inside Tala. "I'm not that mad," he said blushing slightly. "Just...irritated."  
"So I'm irritating?" Todo asked, her eyes beginning to tear up. "I knew I was no good." She put her face in her hands. "The black sheep," she cried. "The bad apple, odd one out. I'm worthless."

Tala cocked his head and raised his eyebrow. Why was she so emotional all of a sudden? He put his hands on her sholders. "Todo," he said softly. "Your not any of those things." He pulled her into a hug.

"Nii-san," she wimpered. "You really meen that?"

"Of course," Tala answered pulling away. "Now stop crying."

"Okay," Todo said cheerfully. "I'm hungry. SPRINKLES!" she took off twords th kitchen at full speed.

A bewildered Tala leaned agianst the wall. She got over that pretty fast. What was going on? She was switching moods like T.V. channels. Kai was going to have some explaining to do.  
Tala made his way into the livingroom. He could hear Todo going through the cabinets in the kitchen. He shook his head and plopped down on the couch. "Kai," he muddered. "Where did you go off to anyway?"

"BROTHER!" Todo shouted running into the living room. "You have no sprinkles. Why do you have no sprinkles? I need sprinkles. They are what I need. How can you not have any? Do you have something agianst them? Are you..."

"Todo," Tala interupted. "One, stop talking so fast. I can bearly understand you. And Two, I am sorry about having no sprinkles. I never get them because I never eat them."  
"And why not?" Todo asked angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at Tala.

"I just don't," he answered in a slightly worried voice.

Todo inhailed deeply. "Your pathetic," she exclaimed. "You have know real sence of taste." She paused for a minute as if she had gone into a trance. Then her eyes began to water. "You don't understand," she sniffed. "No one ever understands. No one but my Kaichi-kun." With that she burst out into a fit of tears.

Tala was so utterly confused he had to sit and think for a second before getting up to confort the misserable Todo. "What is your problem?" He asked putting one arm around her. "Your acting crazy."

"Crazy," Todo cried and she pulled away. "You think I'm crazy?"

"I um..." Tala studdered. He tried to think of a quick explanation, but found that his mind was blank. With the way Todo was acting right now, he doubted there was anything that could be said anyway.

"Your gonna put me in the white room aren't you?" Todo sobbed. "I knew you didn't want me."  
Tala rolled his eyes. "Can't we just have some peace and quiet?" he asked in an annoyed voice.  
"Sure," Todo shouted. "We always do what you want. Don't jump on the bed Todo, No sprinkles Todo." She turned away from him. Then her sniffles returned. In a split second her arms were wraped around him and she was crying into his chest. "I'm sorry Nii-san," she cried. "Please don't hate me. I didn't want to hurt you."

Tala looked down at her. What the hell was going on? He had seen Todo in some pretty weird moods before, but this was just rediculas. Kai would be coming to pick her up in an hour. Until then he just had to endure what ever mood Todo desided to switch to. He sighed and slowly put his arms around her. When Kai did come back he would be sure to confront him about this. What ever was happening to Todo he was sure Kai had something to do with.  
Tala sat the crying Todo on the couch. "I'm not mad," he said softly fighting with every thing in him not to sound annoyed.

Todo looked up at him. A big smile on her face. "I love you Nii-san," she cooed. "Now if you will excuse me." She stood up. "I am VERY Hungry." With out another word Todo bounded off to the kitchen. Leaving a very confused Tala alone on the couch.

She did it agian. Her moods switched like turning on a light switch. He sighed and settled into the couch. "Various mood swings," Tala contimplated. He suddenly heard girly squeal.  
"Mustard," Todo squealed. "And Barbeque potato chips. Perfect!"

"Odd eatting habits," Tala continued. "She can't be drunk, she's not trying to glide off the roof." He rubbed his head. He just couldn't find away to explain it. A loud crash suddenly met his ears.

"Oops," Todo yelled from the kitchen. "I hope you weren't saving that."  
Tala stood up and walked to the kitchen. Todo sat on the floor, putting pieses of a broken wine bottle in a paper towl. He knelt down to help her. "The last thing you need right now," he said in a sarcastic voice. "Is some alcahol."  
"I know," Todo agreed.

Tala looked up at her with a face that can only be described as complete and utter shock. "What?" He asked quickly. "Did you just agree with me on no alcahol?"  
Todo looked at him puzzlingly. "Yes," she answered. "Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

Tala shook his head and went back to cleaning up the mess. Now he deffinitly knew that something was wrong. Todo never ever turned down an alcaholic beverage. No matter what time day or night it was. Tala said no more. He didn't want to say anything else that would cause an out of wack responce from Todo. When the mess was finally clean. Todo ate a big bowl of barbaque chips with mustard poored all over them. When she finished Tala took the bowl from her and set it in the sink. Todo was sound asleep when he got back.

Tala sighed in relief and sat on the couch. "Finally," he whispered. Todo slept the rest of the time. Until the door bell rang. tala went to answer it. "kai he siad in a relieved voice and opened the door.

"Kaichi-kun," Todo squealed. And apeared at his side, her arms wrapped tightly around him. "I missed you so much."

Kai sighed in annoyance but returned her hug anyway. "Go to the car, love," he commanded. Todo nodded happily and raced to the car.

"Thank you," Kai exclaimed. "I'm expecting she probably drove you crazy."  
'Tes," Tala said firmly. "Whats wrong with her anyway?"

Kai gave Tala a sly smile. "I'm suprised at you Yuri," he answered. "I would have thought with that cyber brain of yours would of picked up from all the signals she gave you." With that he turned and walked to the car.

Tala thought hard. What was wrong? why did Kai seem so fine with all of Todo's behavior. Now Kai never showed it when he was excited, but tala could tell that this time he was really happy about something. Then the answer hit him. "Kai," he laughed. "You sly dog."  
-END- 


End file.
